Älä muista tätä
by that secret girl
Summary: Preussi on vankilassa syyttömänä, kunnes salaperäinen mies avaa tuon sellin oven. OS.


_**Askel. Toinen askel.**_

**Laskin ohimenevien vartioiden askelia, samalla kun katselin maata jalkojeni alla. Olin syytön. Ja silti vankilassa. Tuoli allani natisi pahaenteisesti, ja yritin liikuttaa käsiäni jotten putoaisi tuolilta. Pakkopaidassa se tosin oli melko vaikeaa. Milloinkohan joku syöksyy ovesta sisään viikate kädessään tai puukko tiukasti kourassa ja sanoo "kerro tai kuole"?**

_**Kolmas askel. Neljäs askel.**_

**Askeleet lähestyivät uhkaavasti sellini ovea. En nostanut katsettani harmaasta lattiasta, en halua tietää kuka tappaa minut ja millä välineellä. Sillä ei ollut enää mitään helvetin väliä, kuolen joka tapauksessa enkä koskaan saanut kertoa kenellekään, että minulla oli ihana pikkuveli ja että en oikeasti halunnut olla se kaikkein paras. Okei, halusinhan minä, mutta minkä sille voin että synnyin tällaiseksi? Virnistin itsekseni pienesti.**

_**Viides askel. Ja viimeinen, kuudes askel.**_

**Loppuni oli tullut. Huokaisin todella syvään ja annoin harmaiden hiuksieni valua naamani edessä. Nostin vähän päätäni, mutta älähdin pienesti. En halunnut tietää. Mutta minun oli pakko. Nostin tuskallisen näköisenä katseeni ylös, ja siristin silmiäni kun kirkas valo tulvi ovesta sisään, olin istunut tunteja tuijottaen melkein mustaa lattiaa. Hetken päästä erotin pitkän miehen seisomassa ovella. **

_"**Tule"**_

**Mies käveli minun luokseni, enkä edelleenkään erottanut kuka hän on. "Mutta olen pakkopaidassa.." sanoin hieman kummeksuen, Hahmo kiersi taakseni ja pian vapautti käteni. Annoin niiden valua sivulleni ja pian kaaduin sivulle päin helpotuksesta. "Meillä ei ole paljon aikaa, nouse ylös" mies sanoi ja ojensi kätensä. "Hetkonen. Ensin haluan tietää kuka sinä olet" sanoin päättäväisesti. "Se selviää pian" hän sanoi. Epäröin hieman, mutta tartuin tuon käteen. Suurella voimalla minut vedettiin ylös, ja pian pudistelin pölyjä vaatteistani. "Kiitos vain" sanoin melko töykeästi ja katsoin miestä. Tuon otsahiukset verhoilivat silmien edessä. Siirsin katsettani tuon kaulaan. Ja sen jälkeen tiesin tarkalleen kuka tuo oli.**

_"**I-ivan?"**_

**Mies tarttui minua kädestä. "Mennään". Tuo veti minua perässään sellin ovelle päin. En pannut vastaan, koska halusin pois vankilasta, ja kovasti halusinkin. Virnistin itsekseni, vaikkei Ivan ollutkaan mikään paras pakokaveri. No, hänen luotaan voisin karata takaisin kotiin. "Kuuntele. Tähän aikaan täällä kuljeskelee paljon vartioita. Laita lakkini päähäsi" hän sanoi ja ojensi päästän sinertävän lakin. Epäröin hetken ja tartuin myssyyn. Asetin sen pääni yläpuolelle ja katsoin miestä vielä kysyvästi. "Heti" tuo sanoi ja painoin lakin päähäni. **

**Mies veti minut taas uudelle käytävälle, ja näky oli melkein uskomaton, sillä siellä oli paljon vartioita, jokainen yhden sellin edessä vankka ilme kasvoillaan. Ja me vain kävelimme siitä ohi. He eivät huomanneet meitä. **

**Ivan nykäisi minua kun jäin haaveilemaan hetkeksi. Jatkoin ripeästi matkaani tuon perässä. Käytävän lopussa oli vanhanaikainen hissi, jossa piti itse hilata narua päästäkseen eteenpäin. Astuimme hissiin molemmat. Ivan kääntyi poliiseihin päin ja nappasi lakin päästäni. "Jy kan sien, polisie" Ivan naurahti ivallisesti ja heitti lakin maahan. Sen jälkeen tuo alkoi hilata hissiä ylöspäin. Näin kuinka poliisit juoksivat kohti hissiä, mutta eivät ehtineet ajoissa. "Ottakaa heidät kiinni" jonkun möreä ääni kantautui hissiin ja palosireenit alkoivat soida. "Miksi sinä hankit minut ulos vankilasta?" kysyin nopeaan katsahtaen herraa. "Koska olit juuri kuolemaisillasi" Ivan sanoi hymyillen. Sitä samaa hymyä kuin aina. Ärsyttävää.**

"**Joo mutta miksi?" tivasin kuin pikkulapsi. Halusin palavasti tietää. "Koska halusin. En halunnut että sinä kuolet" hän sanoi ja käänsi katseensa minuun. "Kukapa haluaisi että minä kuolen, heh.." mutisin ja hieroin päätäni. "Mihin ajattelit viedä minut?"**

"**Kotiin. Minun kotiini. Ja sieltä voit lähteä omia aikojasi" Ivan sanoi ja käänsi katseensa pois. "Tule tänne. Ja ala hinaamaan" tuo käski ja päästi irti jolloin hissi liikahti alaspäin. "Oletko hullu?" huusin kun hyppäsin hilausvaijerin luo ja aloin hilata. Sen sijaan että Ivan olisi vastannut tuo alkoi avata katossa olevaa luukkua. **

**Hetken päästä olimme niin ylhäällä kuin sen romun kanssa voi olla. Ja nyt tarkoitin hissiä, en Ivania. Mies tuikkasin rautaputken vaijerin väliin niin ettei se liikkunut. Ja sen jälkeen tuo sitoi kaulahuivinsa siihen.**

"**Nouse olilleni, ja sitten hissin päälle" Ivan sanoi ja viittoi minua olkapäillensä. Kävelin tuon luo ja hyppäsin miehen reppuselkään. "Kestätkö varmasti?" kysyin ja katsoin miehen kasvoja. "Mene" tuo sanoi kylmästi ja minä nousin horjuen seisomaan tuon olkapäille. Avasin hiljalleen luukkua hissin yläpuolella, yksi ruuvi kerrallaan. Vähän siinä kesti, mutta sain sen vähän ajan päästä auki. Hyppäsin hissin yläpuolelle, oli juuri ja juuri senttiä vaille etten lyönyt päätäni kattoon. "Avaa kattoluukku" Ivan selosti alhaalta pitäen kaulahuivia kädessään. "Mikä hiton kattoluukku?" mutisin ja hapuilin käsilläni ruuveja, jotka lopuksi löysin. Nekin avasin melko hitaasti, en selvästikään ollut mestari tässä. "Tartu käteeni. Ja kun sanon, vedä minut niin kovaa ylös kuin voit" Ivan sanoi kun olin kavunnut katolle. "Ojenna eka kätesi" sanoin ja kurkotin omaani hissiin päin. Mies ojensi kätensä, ja tartuin reippaasti tuon lämpimään kouraan.**

**Ivan nykäisi kaulahuiviaan, ja rautaputken kolautus kajahti hissikuiluun. "Nyt" hän sanoi, ja hissi alkoi liukua alaspäin. Ensin hitaasti, aina siihen saakka että ivan oli päässyt hissin yläaukosta läpi. Vedin kaikin voimin, aivan jokainen lihakseni kävi. Mutta se ei riittänyt. **

**Liusuin reunemmalle, mutta yritin sinnitellä. Ivanin ilme oli hieman kauhistunut kun hän valui alaspäin. Ja otteeni ei pitänyt kunnolla, liu'uin aukon kohdalle ja putosin.**

**Seuraava muistoni oli kun heräsin kylmältä lattialta. Huoneen lattia oli yhtä tumma kuin sellissä, ja epäilikin olevani takaisin vankilassa. Nenääni kirpaisi, samoin mahaani asetin käteni suulleni ja vedin sen pois. Verta. **

**Ei, en voinut olla vankilassa. Nousin ylös nopeasti ja katselin ympärilleni. Tyhjä huone jossa oli puinen sänky ja puinen tuoli. "Missä hemmetissä olen?" mutisin ja pyyhkäisin nenäni hihaani. Siniseen kankaaseen jäi punainen läikkä. "Olet kodissani" Ivan sanoi takanani ja hätkähdin ympäri kääntyen. "Miksi olen ihan verillä?" kysyin ja katsoin miestä. "Koska epäonnistuit. Se se ei ole sallittua, da?" mies kysyi ivallinen ilme huulillaan. Tuo potkaisi jalalla naamaani ja kaaduin selälleni maahan. "Jos en olisi tarrannut kiinni luukun reunasta, olisimme jääneet kiinni, pahimmassa tapauksessa kuolleet" tuo jatkoi ja asteli lähemmäs. "Mutta me selvisimme.." mutisin ja nousin taas istumaan perääntyen hieman. "Ja osaan minäkin tapella" sanoin ja nousin ylös, tai ainakin yritin. Hoippuen kävelin Ivanin luo, kohotin nyrkkini ja iskin sen kohti Ivanin naamaa. "Tuossa kunnossa en yrittäisi mitään" mies sanoi ja torjui nyrkin ottamalla sen kouraansa. "Sinuna menisin lepäämään ennen kuin sininen pukusi on punainen" hän sanoi ja hymyili ilkeästi. Kirosin ääneen saksaksi, sillä eihän Ivan mitään ymmärtänyt. "E-en halua mennä lepäämään.." sanoin ja räpäytin silmiäni voimakkaasti. "Olen aivan.. k-kunnossa.." **

"**Et ole" Ivan sanoi ja tarrasi kädellään selästäni kiinni ja veti minut itseään vasten. "Et tosiaankaan ole" tuo jatkoi ja sulki minut syleilyynsä. Silmissäni pyöri ja sumeni kokoajan, mutta en silti kaatunut maahan. "Ivan.. ennen kuin m-minä pyörryn.. kerro minulle miksi a-autoit minut pakoon" sanoin ja katsoin miestä punaisilla silmilläni. Ääneni oli heikko ja hiljainen, tuskin mies kuuli sitä. Tuo ei vastannut vaan tarrasi kädellään minun leuastani ja veti sen lähemmäs kasvojaan. **

"**Вряд ли когда-нибудь узнать" mies sanoi venäjäksi. En ymmärtänyt sanaakaan, mutta tunsin kuinka sisälläni pimeni. Ivan painoi huulensa minun omiani vasten, ja sen jälkeen kaaduin maahan.**

_"**Älä muista tätä"**_


End file.
